


Will Affirm All Sexual Identities

by forestofwhatever



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofwhatever/pseuds/forestofwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shitty, with his cute winter hat, taking the whole coming out thing in stride. Such a sweetheart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will Affirm All Sexual Identities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popculturevital](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popculturevital/gifts).




End file.
